The effects of various drugs, hormones, autocoids and toxins on cyclic GMP and cyclic AMP metabolism will be examined in a variety of preparations from lung. Probes that alter cyclic nucleotide formation and degradation will also be used to examine a variety of biochemical and psychological processes in tracheal smooth muscle and lung in order to determine some of the roles of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP.